


Dream a Little Dream of Me Part 1

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Original Character(s), Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

When I got home to Bobby’s, life seemed to settle down for the most part. I would get a phone call from Dean every so often asking for help on jobs. Also, he called to see how I was doing. It was nice to hear from him and to hear how they were doing. Bobby and I would trade off on who would go hunting and who would stay home to run things. It was my turn to be on call. Bobby had gone to Pittsburgh for a job. I didn’t know much about what he was looking into. I just knew that he would be home in the next week. 

It was the fourth day that Bobby had been gone and I hadn’t heard from him since he had left. It wasn’t like him to not call, but I just assumed that he was busy and would call if he needed anything. I was sitting in the office looking into a case Jo was working on in California when my cell phone rang. I thought it was Bobby, but it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” I asked.  
“Is this Miss Bueller?” A voice on the other end asked. 

“Yes, it is,” I answered. 

“We have a Mr. Bueller here. He is in a coma.” 

“What?!” I asked, “Where?!” 

“Jefferson Regional Medical Center.” 

When I got off of the phone with the hospital, I ran to my room to grab a bag. I was packing my messenger bag so that I could take with me to Pittsburgh. My mind was going a million miles a second. I couldn’t think straight. I had gotten to the end of my rope.

“Cas, get your ass down here now.” 

“Kelly, what is going on?” 

“Bobby is in the hospital and he isn’t waking up. Go save him!” 

“I cannot.” 

“Why not! You said, ‘If I needed help you would be there.’ Don't lie to me Cas!” 

“I am here to help you, but I cannot go save him.” 

“Cas, if you are going to lie to me and not help me by saving my dad, then I don't want to see you again,” I said with angry tears rolling down my face. 

“Kelly, I am an angel. I work for Heaven, not you.” He left in that moment and I was left in my room alone.

I was angry and freaking out about what I was going to do. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone to call Sam and Dean so that they could help me. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said. 

“Dean… I — I need you and Sammy. Bobby is in the hospital in Pittsburgh. Can you come get me?” 

“Oh my god. We will be right there.” 

“Dean, hurry. I need you.” 

“I will be there in an hour or so.” 

When they got here, I ran to the car and jumped into the back of the Impala. As soon as I was in the car we headed to Pittsburgh to go save Bobby. We got to the hospital the next day. I got out of the car and ran into the hospital to find my dad. I went to the front desk with Sam right behind me while Dean went to go park the car. The receptionist told me that Bobby was in room 531. Sam and I waited for Dean so that we could go together. When we got there the doctor was checking on Bobby. I walked into the room and froze when I saw Bobby’s lifeless body. 

“Miss Bueller?” The doctor asked. 

“Yes,” I said in a small voice. Dean put his arm around me trying to comfort me. 

“Good, I’m Dr. Shepherd. I have been taking care of you father.” He said. 

“I’m Dean Snyderson. This is my brother Sam. We are Robbert Bueller’s nephews.” 

“So, what’s the diagnosis?” Sam asked. 

“We’ve tested everything we can think to test.” Dr. Shepherd said. “He seems perfectly healthy.” 

“Except that he’s comatose,” Dean said. 

“Mr. Snyderson, please.” He said then turning to me. “Miss Bueller, you're your father’s emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?” 

I wiped my face and shook my head no, “No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn’t even catch a cold.” I said. 

“Doctor, is there anything you can do?” Sam asked. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but we don’t know what’s causing it, so we don’t know how to treat it. He just… went to sleep and didn’t wake up.” Dr. Shepherd said. “I’m sorry Miss Bueller.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Shepherd,” I said. 

I looked at Bobby’s body laying in the bed. That was the man who saved me when I was ten years old and taught me how to defend myself. He was the first person to care about me and show me, love. He was my everything in this world and now he was helpless. I had to take care of him. I felt like I was drowning. Dean noticed how scared I was and pulled me into his arms. 

“Stay here with Bobby. Sam and I will go to his hotel room to find out what he was hunting. He is going to be fine, sweetheart.” He said kissing the top of my head. “Everything’s going to be fine.” 

I sat down next to Bobby’s bed. I took his hand in mine and whispered, “Daddy, don’t leave me.” with tears streaming down my face. “I can’t loose you too.” 

Sam and Dean left the room and went to go investigate what Bobby was hunting. I had been sitting here for hours just talking to Bobby’s lifeless body hoping that something would jog him awake. Nothing was working and I was starting to loose hope. I had to try something one last time. 

“Cas, I need you,” I said. 

“Kelly, what do you want.” 

“Cas, will you just keep me company, please?” I asked. 

“I… I… I have things that need to be done in Heaven.” 

I looked up at the angel as tears were rolling down my face, “Cas, I just need a friend right now. I am all alone. Can you do that for me?” 

“Alright for a few minutes.” He answered. 

“Thank you, Cas,” I said walking over to him and giving him a hug. 

Cas didn’t know what to do. It made me giggle and it surprised me. 

“Cas, has no one ever hugged you?”

“No. Physical touch is foreign to me.” he said. 

We stood like this for a minute or two and then he said, “You won’t be alone much longer. I have to go.” He vanished and not two seconds later Dean walked into the room. 

“How is he doing?” Dean asked. 

“He’s the same,” I said looking back at Bobby. 

“Please tell me you and Sam found something.” 

Dean told me about the Doctor who was doing secret dream studies on people with something called Silene Capensis. Also, he told me about the college kid who was a part of the study. We had been talking for a while and I was getting tired. I wanted to sleep, but I didn’t want to miss anything.

“Kell, just go to sleep. I will wake you up when Sammy get here.” 

“I can’t Dean. What if he wakes up?” 

“Then I will wake you up.” 

“Fine,” I said reluctantly. I put my head down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come. 

“How is he?” Sam asked walking into the room. “Is she okay?” 

“No change and she is fine. She just needs sleep. I don’t think she has slept since we picked her up.” 

“Okay,” Sam said. “Kelly, wake up. I got something that might help Bobby.” 

“I’m awake. I can’t sleep until I know that he is okay” I said standing up next to Sam. 

“What you got?” Dean asked coming over to the other side of Sam. 

“Well, considering what you told me about the doc’s experiments, Bobby’s wall is starting to make a Hell of a lot more sense,” Sam said. 

“How so?” I asked. 

“This plant, Silene Capensis—“ Sam started. 

“That’s African Dream Root,” I said. 

“Right, it’s been used by shamen and medicine men for centuries.” 

“Let me guess— they dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, and start kicking around the hacky,” Dean said. 

“Not quite,” Sam said. “If you believe the legends, it’s used for dream-walking. I mean, entering another person’s dreams, poking around in their heads.” 

“I take it we believe the legends,” Dean said. 

“When don’t we?” I said. 

“But dream-walking is just the tip of the iceberg,” Sam said. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“This Dream Root is some serious Mojo. You take enough of it, with enough practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger.” I said. 

“With it, you can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good. You could turn good dreams bad.” Sam added. 

“And killing people in their sleep,” Dean said. 

“For example,” Sam said. 

“So, let’s say this doc was testing the stuff on his patients Tim Leary-style,” Sam said. 

“Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night,” Dean said. 

I moved away from the guys so that I could think. I turned around. “But what about Bobby? I mean if the killer came after him, how come he’s still alive?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean said.

It was starting to get late and the guys were getting hungry. 

“Babe, let’s call it a night here. We can come back in the morning.” Dean said putting his arm around my shoulder. 

“I’m not leaving Dean. Not until Bobby is okay.” 

“Kelly, he is going to kill me if anything happens to you on my watch. Come on, he will be fine.” Dean said pulling me toward the door; I followed reluctantly. 

“So, how do we find our homicidal little Sandman?” Dean asked Sam. 

“It could be anyone.” He answered. 

“No shit Sherlock! It could be anyone.” I said annoyed. 

“Okay, Kell. You need sleep. You are not you when you are tired.” he said. 

“Thanks, Snickers,” I said to Sam. 

“Okay, you two play nice,” Dean said poking fun at our little spat. “Anyone who knew the doctor had access to his dream shrooms.” Dean continued talking to Sam. 

“Maybe one of his test subjects or something?” I suggested to the guys. 

“That’s a possibility, but his research is pretty sketchy. I mean, we don’t know how many subjects he had or who all of them were.” Dean said. 

“Great,” I said almost under my breath.  
“What?” Sam and Dean asked. 

“Anytime I am in trouble or stuck on a case, I call Bobby; we all do,” I said looking at them. “And right now we are upstream without a paddle.” 

Dean stopped abruptly and said. “Know what? You’re right.” 

“What?” I asked with a questioning look. 

“Let’s go talk to him,” Dean said. 

“Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided,” Sam said. 

“Not if we’re tripping on some Dream Root,” Dean said. 

“What?” I asked thinking he was crazy. 

“You heard me.” 

“You want to go dream-walking inside Bobby’s head?” I asked. 

“Yeah, why not? Maybe we could help.” Dean pointed out. 

“We have no idea what’s crawling around in there.” Sam pointed out. 

“How bad could it be?” Dean asked. 

“Bad,” I said.

“Kelly, it’s Bobby.” 

“I know, he’s my dad. I live with him. I know the nightmares he has when he doesn’t drink enough. But I will trust you.” I said. 

“One problem, though — we are fresh out of African Dream Root,” Sam said. “So unless you know someone who can score some…” 

“Crap,” I said closing my eyes wishing that I didn’t have to bring her into this. 

“What?” They asked in unison. 

“Bela.” 

“Bela?” Sam asked. 

“Crap.” They both said. 

“Kelly, are you actually suggesting we ask her for a favor?” Sam asked. 

“I would do about a million things before asking her for help, but yeah,” I answered. 

We left the hospital and went to go get dinner. When we got back to the hotel, I sat on the bed closest to the window and read up on African Dream Root. I had Dean call Bela because I knew she would never answer if I called. Sam passed out at the desk. He must have been having a ‘happy’ dream because he was making ‘happy’ noises. 

“Sam, wake up!!” Dean yelled at him. “Dude you were out—” 

“And making some serious happy noises,” I added. 

“Who were you dreaming about?” Dean asked. 

“What? No one. Nothing.” Sam got all uptight. 

“Come on, Sammy. You can tell us. Angelina Jolie?” I asked. 

“No.” 

“Brad Pitt?” Dean asked. 

“No! No. Guys, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Whatever,” I said going back to the papers that were all over my bed. 

“I called Bela,” Dean told Sam. 

Sam got awkward and tensed up at the sound of Bela’s name, it made me laugh. “Bela? Yeah? W—What’d she, you know, say? She’s… gonna… help us?” He asked. 

I looked at Sam and made a face. ‘Oh my god, he’s got the hots for Bela!’ I thought to myself. I didn’t want to make this harder on Sam. But I was going to hold onto this information for later just so I could torture him. 

“Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one,” Dean said. “I’ve been trying to decipher the doctor’s notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you and Kelly put together.” 

“Shut up Dean! My handwriting is beautiful.” I said offended. 

“Whatever. Have you tried to read your writing?” he said to me. 

“Sam, are you going to come help us with this stuff?” I asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec.” Sam said. 

“Whatever.” 

Sam was stretching from his ‘nap’ when there came a knock at the door. Dean put down the papers he had been reading and went to answer it. 

“Bela, as I live and breath.” 

“You called me remember?” She said. “Kelly, Sam. Pleasure as always.” 

Sam tensed as he saw her and didn’t say anything. I gave her a small smile and said. “Bela.”

“I remember you turning me down,” Dean said. 

“Well, I’m just full of surprises.” She said. 

“Hey, Bella. What’s going on?” Sam asked he sounded like a jr. high boy who was trying to ask out a girl. 

“I brought you your African Dream Root.” She said. “Nasty stuff. And not easy to come by.” She put down her purse.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” 

“What, I can’t do you a little favor every now and again?” She asked taking off her black trench coat. During the time of the exchange between Dean and Bela was happening, I was watching Sam. He sat up straighter and shifted in his chair. I couldn’t wait to give him so much crap for liking Bela. 

“No, you can’t,” Dean said, this time noticing something was wrong with Sam. “Now, come on. I want to know what the strings are before you attach them.” 

“You said this was for Bobby Singer, right? Well, I’m doing it for him, not you.”

“Bobby?” Dean said looking at me. As if looking for answers. I had nothing. He looked back at Bela. “Why?” 

“He saved my life once… in Flagstaff.” She answered. 

Dean and Sam looked at me. I put my hands up and I raised my eyebrows. 

“I screwed up, and he saved me, okay? Are you satisfied?” She asked. 

“Maybe,” Dean said. 

She turned away from Dean and asked, “So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?” 

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” I answered. “I don’t trust you enough to let you in my car, let alone into my dad’s head. No offense.” 

Dean walked the jar of Dream Root that Bela had given him over to the safe and put it in. 

“None was taken.” She said. 

“What are you still doing here?” I asked. 

“It’s 2:00 am where am I supposed to go?” 

“Get a room,” I said. 

“Oh, they got the magic fingers, a little ‘Casa Erotica’ on Pay-Per-View. You'll love it.” Dean said. 

“You…” She grabbed her stuff and went to go get her own room. 

As she was leaving Sam stood up. “Nice to — s-seeing you… Bela” Sam said. 

I couldn’t hold it in any longer I was about to explode. “You like Bela!!!” I yelled. I sounded like I was about 12. 

“NO!… No… I don’t… Shut up, Kelly!” He said. 

Dean didn’t know what to make of what was going on. He just brushed it off as Sam and me being childish. After I had tortured Sam a little while longer, he found a way to turn the African Dream Root into the tea so that we could save Bobby. We were sitting on the edge of the beds holding our cups of yellow tea. 

“Well, shall we dim the lights and sync up ‘Wizard of Oz’ and ‘Dark Side of the Moon’?” I asked. 

Dean smiled at me and Sam just looked confused. “Why?” He asked. 

“What did you do during college?” I asked shaking my head. 

Dean and I were about to drink our tea when Sam stopped up. “Wait, wait. I almost forgot about this.” He pulled out a little envelope and took some hair out of it. 

“What is that?” I asked. 

“Bobby’s hair.” He said. 

“We have to drink Bobby’s hair?” I asked. 

“That’s how you control whose dream you’re entering.” He answered. “You got to drink some of their, uh… some of their body.” 

“Well, guess the hair of the dog’s better than other parts of the body,” Dean said. 

“You are gross,” I said taking some of Bobby’s hair to put into my tea. Dean and Sam did the same, then we clinked our cups together. 

“Bottoms up,” Dean said. 

We gulped down the awful tea. “I think that was the worst thing I have ever drank in my entire life,” I said. 

“Feel anything?” Dean asked Sam.  
“No,” Sam answered. 

“How about you, Kell. Anything?” 

“No,” I answered. 

“Maybe we got some bad schwag,” Dean said. 

I shook my head at Dean’s comment. When I heard thunder rumbling from outside. 

“Hey, when did it start raining?” I asked.

Dean stood up and went to the window. “When did it start raining upside down?”


End file.
